


Lazy

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Sexiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-27
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Waya and Isumi, with nothing to do.





	Lazy

He woke up because of the sun in his eyes. They needed curtains... But that was something a female needed to buy for them. He hadn't invited his mother over yet, and neither had Waya. They hadn't explained things yet. It was... complicated. Waya had suggested tacking newspaper over the window, but that seemed shabby, even for 'bachelors' living together.

Maybe they would tack newspaper over the window tonight.

He shifted, so Waya shifted. Waya yawned, and rubbed his cheek against Isumi's chest. Waya blinked, and looked up at Isumi.

They both turned to look at the clock together. The displayed brightly shone with the numbers 7:36. They looked at each other.

"Do we have matches today?"

"No. That was yesterday."

Waya considered. "Teaching? Classes?"

"No," Isumi shook his head, and swallowed a yawn. "We finished that for this week already."

"What day is it, anyway?" Waya asked, and scratched his head.

Isumi smiled, because Waya's hair was so cute first thing in the morning. "I think it's..." He had to think, though. "It's Friday, isn't it?"

Waya put his chin on Isumi's chest. "So, why are we awake?"

Isumi pointed to the window, and the sun.

Waya grinned. "Well, the light will move in an hour. I can occupy you for an hour, Shinichirou..."

Isumi grinned. Maybe they didn't need curtains or newspaper after all...


End file.
